1. Field of Invention
A detachable handpiece coupling by a detachable fabric to a flat surface device, electronic tablet or notebook, or other object held in front of a user, the device conforming to a left or right hand of the user with a selected padded insert within a narrow end of the handpiece to reduce the inner portion of the handpiece to further conform to the user's hand.
2. Description of Prior Art
A preliminary review of prior art patents was conducted by the applicant which reveal prior art patents in a similar field or having similar use. However, the prior art inventions do not disclose the same or similar elements as the present detachable handle, nor do they present the material components in a manner contemplated or anticipated in the prior art.
An elastic base seated against the back of a tablet computer is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Pub. No. 2013/0105662 to Cote, which includes four arms meeting a common center and attaching to the four corners fo the tablet connector by a button connection, the tablet connector receiving the tablet within its framework. A screw connected handle forming an expanded ridge for grasping in U.S. Patent Pub. No. 2012/0297575 to Garcia.
A frame having a handle within which a tablet is placed is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D691,146 to Perez. A tablet and cell phone support system is disclosed in a surprisingly issued design patent, U.S. Pat. No. D687,835 to Gittiins. A support stand is shown in U.S. Pat. No. D687,832 to Edwards, U.S. Pat. No. D676,851 to Finnegan, having a pliable foam end that form a secure attachment to two ends of the tablet. In U.S. Pat. No. D675,627 to Rouser, a folding encasement is shown within which a tablet is carried, the encasement forming a handle. A table handle and stand having a rounded connecting portion and a moveable and adjustable handpiece which is moveable to adjust the handle to a selected angle extending from the handpiece is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. D673,573 to Skene, although no connection is actually disclosed within the patent.